


More

by killerweasel



Series: A Matter of Trust [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: F/M, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Never enough.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: A Matter of Trust [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741594
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	More

Title: More  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Beelzebub, Gabriel  
Pairings: Beelzebub/Gabriel  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6  
Summary: Never enough.

Beelzebub stared down at the slumbering Archangel on her lap. She'd been running her fingers through his hair, enjoying the way the silk strands felt against her skin. Before falling asleep, he had taken his time to kiss, touch, or run his tongue along every single scar he could find on her body from the small ones on her fingers to the newly healed gash on her side. Gabriel had been so very careful with that one, even though the damage was weeks earlier. His love for her was too much and not enough. Like any glutton, she wanted more.


End file.
